Never always alone
by Enchanted Mysteries
Summary: A girl of Gondor has her life turned upside down and for that she blames Aragorn. Her father is not who she thought it was, her life has been shattered and she knows nothing that is true. The ring has broken her, but the new is trying to win over old, b
1. Default Chapter

Hello. So here is yet another story of mine. When you read it please keep in mind that this is based off a dream I had so if something is not as correct as it should be meaning you don't think the character would act in a certain way, just blame my subconscious mind, not me. Anyway, hope you like it. If you would wish please review, I would be very happy. I'll stop talking now…..

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters. (but Larea is mine)

Background-   
Larea was her Elvish name. She was only called that by her one person, her mother. To everyone else she was Lilybelle, but called bell by Boromir. Her mother was an elf from Lorian and her father was a man of Gondor. It was told to her that Boromir was her father. After her mother died of an orc attack while traveling to the North from Lorian, she went and lived in Gondor along with Boromir. She was only four at the time. Lily is now 22 and her life is upside down. Her father has had to travel to Rivendell for a council. The Steward Denethor refuses to see the evil growing around him. Faramir is out doing what he can in his brother's absence. Lily is without a friend in the world, save one person, a man named Eldamar whom she is engaged to be married to. The Steward however is not very approving of Eldamar for he is only a commoner and believes that Lily deserves better…..

Chapter One

"My Lord, what do you hold in your hands?" Lily asked as she walked slowly into the hall where Denethor sat. She recognized what he held all to well. "Is that the…no..it would never…father had it…." Thoughts started to swirl around in her head but yet she could still speak though only in a shaky voice, "Is that his horn?"

The Steward looked up at her and pulled the horn apart showing that it was indeed in two halves. "See for yourself, 'tis his." He grasped the horn tighter. "It is all that is left."

Tears started to show in Lily's piercing green eyes. "No, no it can't be, it just can't. He is going to return and…" Denethor interrupted her "Don't you see child? He is gone, GONE, and this is all that remains." This time she was full out crying as she spoke. "He promised me. Just you wait, he will come riding up and he will hold me in his arms and kiss my forehead and tell me he loves me. HE PROMISED!" The Steward then nodded for two lady maids to take Lily back to her room.

They walked slowly with Lily, holding her up for she was too weak to do it herself. They led her to her bed where she collapsed. She could barely speak but the maids could hear her whispering. "He's all that I have. He promised. This is all a dream…" But they all knew it wasn't.

The two maids sat by her side till she drifted off to sleep, just as they had done many times before. But this time was different; there were no words which could comfort Lily, no way to make the pain in her stop for how do you fix a broken heart?

Lily's dream was the most comforting for her now. It was her memories playing back in her mind. She was learning how to ride a horse with her father guiding her. She saw herself in a garden picking flowers for him for when he would return. She ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around before hugging her. She saw him tucking her in to sleep and singing her a lullaby. Lastly she saw her father standing before her holding her hand and promising to return. Then getting onto his horse and riding away, but not before he turned around and smiled and waved to her mouthing the words "I love you, forever". She also heard words which the he had spoken to her the night before he had left. "Do not worry about death, for then what is life? No more than wasted years. Death is not to be feared, just remember all the beauty and grace which you are given and the world which awaits you after this life has ended…." A tear then rolled down a sleeping Lily's cheek.

That is all I have time for….sorry it is a little slow to start but I promise it gets a lot faster!  
-Kirst


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me a while to update. Huge writer's block. So here is Chapter 2. I must admit that it starts out slow but the ending of this will make you want more chapters. (At least I hope it will.) Anyways- enjoy!

Lily woke in a daze. Her head ached and she felt dizzy when she tried to sit up. Once she had regained her whole self she looked around her room. Everything had been as it was the morning before. She sat in her bed convincing herself that what had been told to her about her father was a dream. She then heard a noise and quickly glanced to the right to see her uncle Faramir fast asleep in a chair. She then heard the door creak and her maid walked in to wake her and also in the process awoke Faramir.

"Good Morning" She said trying to sound happy. "Had a good nights rest? Breakfast will be ready in a half hour, call if you need me. Oh, and I shall leave your dress here for you. Goodbye my lady." She then walked out as quickly as she came in.

"Good morning Faramir."

"You too, Lily." He just sat there and there was a rather awkward moment before Lily spoke.

"So…Why have you returned?"

"I just thought that since your father…" He said quietly.

"I appreciate that but your country needs you. Father would have wanted you to stay and guard Gondor, not comfort me. Gondor is more important." Tears came to her eyes. Faramir sat on the bed with her and she laid her head onto his shoulder. She felt safe in Faramir's arms for they reminded her of her father's.

"I will take my leave of you then." Faramir said once Lily stopped crying. "See you in the hall for breakfast." He then stood and bowed before he exited.

She entered the dining hall. The room was silent even though Denethor and Faramir sat there. She took her place and the food was brought out.

"You are late." Denethor's voice echoed through the hall.

"Sorry my Lord, it was a difficult night." She said as loud as a whisper.

"Indeed, the wrong son has returned" Lily noticed how pained Faramir looked by his father's words.

"My lord?"

"Yes Child, can't you see that I am eating?" He snaped

Lily all of a sudden became very brave. "May I have my father's horn?"

Faramir hung hid head. Denethor became outraged. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH!" He screamed. He then started to walked towards Lily. "THAT WAS MY SON'S HORN"

"AND MY FATHER'S" She yelled back.

Denethor towered over Lily before striking her on the cheek. Lily fell to the ground. Faramir raced over to help her for she was starting to stand back up. Denethor raised his hand again and hit her so again she fell.

"Father stop. She sdoesn't deserve this. She is only a child."

"I want her out."

"But she is your niece."

"Stop pretending Faramir, Boromir is dead and she is no longer welcome."

"Her father is dead, she just wanted to have something to remember him by."

"Too late, I don't want the daughter of HIM living here any longer…."

Hope you review, and come back to read the next chapter. My muses are at work.


End file.
